


Ipod shuffle drabble mix

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, music drabble mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick a pairing you like: Sakumoto (Matsumoto Jun/ Sakurai Sho)</p>
<p>Turn on the player and put it on shuffle/random.</p>
<p>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. (10 Songs all in all) Time frame is the duration of the song. Start when the music starts, stop when it’s finished.</p>
<p>No lingering afterwards</p>
<p>Post them ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipod shuffle drabble mix

**Coco jambo – Mr. President**  
  
Jun walked down the corridor. It was later in the evening and they had their last rehearsal for this season. Now he was about to relax in a hotel far away and he had longed for that for months.  
  
“Bye Jun”, a voice said. Jun sighed. He saw Sho waving at him, and he waved back awkwardly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, but it was strange between them. “I will make a holiday trip to Hawaii next week”, Sho said.  
  
Jun looked at him. “Hawaii?”  
  
“Yes, in the royal hotel. spa, wellness, relaxing”, Sho smiled.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. Now he’d have a holiday trip to the same hotel as Sho. He didn’t like it, actually. But on the other hand he didn’t care. Maybe some moments with him would make things between them easier. “I am crazy”, Jun murmured.  
  
  
 **Be our guest – Beauty and the beast**  
  
Jun knocked at the door. He didn’t know why he agreed to this after Sho invited him for dinner. First he wanted to deny, but everyone told him he should go. Everyone knew that they didn’t have much in common anymore, but Jun grinned and bore with it.  
  
Sho opened the door and smiled at him. Sho really did a great job, seeing how he tried his very best with the dinner. And for Jun’s sake and surprise it really tasted great.  
  
Two glasses of wine later, they talked about old times, about current events, and about their future dreams. But they cut out they’re past. Neither Jun nor Sho dared to talk about what happened, afraid it would have destroyed their real nice evening.  
  
“It was nice”, Jun said when he left Sho’s apartment.  
  
“Maybe we can meet soon again?” Sho asked  
  
Surprising himself, Jun agreed to meet Sho again. He didn’t know what that meant, but it wasn’t a bad thing for sure.  
  
  
 **Osaka obachan rock – Kanjani8**  
  
Jun didn’t know why he came here with Sho. He just agreed when the other suggested visiting a concert. Jun always had a soft spot for this music, but he didn’t know that Sho did.  
  
“Thanks for coming with me”, Sho said after a while. He had a beer in his hands and handed it to Jun.  
  
“No problem”, Jun replied. He stared at that gothic band on stage. Never ever he had thought Sho liked such music. He had always thought Sho liked classic and opera and bourgeois things.  
  
He was amazed. Not in a bad way. Totally not. Maybe Sho was totally different from what Jun actually thought he was.  
  
  
 **Tears in heaven – Eric Clapton**  
  
Jun stood there. He wasn’t the type who cried easily, but this was something different. He never lost a person he loved dearly. He never experienced something like that. Now he had this painful feeling in his chest, this burning pain in his body, this total numb feeling running through his veins.  
  
He cried like he never did before. He didn’t even know that a human could cry like this. It was a sunny day, but for Jun it felt like it was raining and dark clouds were hiding the sun. He hated being alive in this moment. “I will miss you my friend”, he murmured.  
  
“I know I am probably the last person you want to see now, but I just wanted to say that I am here if you need me. My door is always open for you”, Sho said, standing right next to Jun.  
  
Normally Jun would have been aggravated, but now he just thanked him. “Thanks, Sho”, his voice was husky. “I lost a precious friend, and I don’t know how to act now.”  
  
“I don’t know either, but maybe I can give you some strength. Even though I am not good with words, I’ll give my best”. Sho said.  
  
  
 **Stagger Lee – Nick Cave**  
  
It was a dark and foggy night. Sho walked down the street, not wanting to be seen by anyone. He loved being somehow invisible.  
  
It was what his job asked from him.  
  
“Hey”, he said.  
  
The other was standing in the corner of the street. First Sho didn’t see him, but he could see the burning cigarette in the other ones hand. And he could smell that the other had been drinking something before he arrived.  
  
“Do you have anything for me?” Sho wanted to know. He leaned against the wall and waited for an answer.  
  
“Tomorrow they’ll have a transport at the end of the street. 500.000 Yen and some jewels,” the other said.  
  
“And you are sure that they’ll try the robbery?” Sho wanted to know.  
  
“I have been in the underground long enough now, so yes I know”, the other replied a little pissed.  
  
Sho nodded a little. “Good.”  
  
The other started walking away. “Oh and Jun?” Sho said before the other disappeared.  
  
“Yes?”  He turned to face him.  
  
Sho smiled a little. “Please take care of yourself. We want to get you back healthy.”  
  
Jun smiled at that. “Sure,” he said and walked away down the street.  
  
Sho looked at him till he was out of his sight.  
  
  
 **Eden – Kanjani8**  
  
Sho sat on the stone, watching the waves circling around it. He was totally in his thoughts, recalling the talk with Jun from the last day in his mind.  
  
“I hate you, you know that!” Jun screamed at him. Of course Sho knew that there was something broken between them. Long ago, he had destroyed everything. But that was years ago, and since then they managed it to, at least, look at each other and have some amount of small talk.  
  
But now Sho made the next mistake. He talked bad about one of Jun’s friends. Of course he knew that wasn’t right, but he really didn’t like that guy. He was bad influence for Jun.  
  
He didn’t want to interfere, but when he saw how Jun suffered because of that man, he couldn’t stop himself from saying something. Maybe he should have asked Ohno to talk with Jun, but it was too late now.  
  
And now Jun hated him more than ever.  
  
“I am sorry for saying that.” Sho turned around. Jun stood there, his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Please don’t interfere in my privacy,” Jun added.  
  
“Can we just talk normal again?” Sho asked, wanting to know.  
  
Jun nodded. It was a short nod, and Sho knew it would never be like it was years ago, but maybe he could manage not to lose Jun completely.  
  
“Thanks”, Sho said.  
  
  
 **Don’t you ever stop – Kat-tun**  
  
“Never stop fighting for your dreams”, Sho once said to Jun. It still resounded in his head. He didn’t know where Sho was now or what he was doing, but these words were there.  
  
“Again”, he heard his trainer calling for him. He ran like the devil followed him. It wasn’t the best time he had on this day, but he’d try harder.  
  
“11.14 seconds, you can do better”, the trainer shouted. Jun was desperate. After his injury, he wasn’t able to run as fast as before. He trained hard, but it didn’t help.  
  
It was the day before the competition started. Jun ran, but he didn’t reach the mark he needed. He glanced up at the grandstand. And there he stood. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew this figure. “Sho”, he murmured  
.  
Suddenly he felt a fire starting to burning in him.. He ran like never before. He knew the other was watching. In the end he made the mark and was set for the competition.  
  
“I knew you’d make it”, someone said. Jun winced.  
  
“Sho?” he smiled.  
  
“I needed to watch you”, he laughed.  
  
  
 **Always look on the bride side of life – Monty Python**  
  
Life isn’t always sunny. Jun knew that. Mostly he was in a good mood. But today seemed like everything was going wrong.  
It started with the coffee on his new T-shirt.  
  
Then chewing gum on his new shoes.  
  
Then the table-leg against his knee.  
  
Then his fingers between the door.  
  
The his mobile crashing to the floor.  
  
Then the money he forgot at home….  
  
“What happened?” Sho wanted to know when Jun entered the agency.  
  
“Don’t ask”, Jun grumbled.  
  
When Sho gave him a small kiss on his lips, Jun relaxed, knowing that not everything was bad today.  
  
  
 **Sayonara wa itsumo – Kanjani8**  
  
Sho looked out of the window. The other stood there, a bag in his hands. He didn’t look up. Sho touched the window, nibbling his lips. “What did I do?” he murmured. He knew he was often rude and harsh, but he didn’t mean it like this. But this time he went too far when he yelled at the other for nothing.  
  
In the end, Jun left and said goodbye. He didn’t have enough energy to go on like that. “Let’s talk about it?” Sho wanted to suggest, but Jun didn’t listen anymore.  
  
“Not after five years of listening”, he said, a sad tone in his voice.  
  
“Let’s try it”, Sho said.  
  
“No.” Jun didn’t say anything more. He never only said no.  
  
With that, Sho knew it was too late. He knew he had lost the most precious thing in his life. He knew his heart was broken, even though he’d be too proud to admit that to others.  
  
With that he let him go. Even though he should fight for their love, he couldn’t. But the way Jun looked like when he left let Sho know that it was over. And there was no way back.  
  
  
 **Wake me up before September ends – Green day**  
  
Sho woke up early in the morning. The sun was already shining into the room. It was autumn, but it was still warm outside. Not that hot and tiring heat, but it was nice to sit outside, to let the sun shine into the face.  
  
He looked to the side and saw Jun was still sleeping. He looked at him closely. For him, Jun was like an autumn breeze. He was the fresh air he needed to survive. Jun smiled a little in his sleep, and Sho wanted to know what he was dreaming, but he didn’t want to wake him up either.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened to the birds outside. Actually he was the type of man who thought a lot about his life and about his problems, but when he was with Jun, he forgot about that. He just had the feeling that everything as alright.  
And Sho couldn’t help but smile at that.


End file.
